chef devil
by pppppoo
Summary: Akio Haru a sixteen years a cook in training was sent to kuoh academy for unknown reason by his mentor, a lot of weird things and lots of energy taxing actions can he survive? "hah? I'm dead and became a devil". Nevermind then.. Ocxharem isseixharem. Rating M to be safe.will have some element from other anime mainly one piece
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone i'm new in this site and i'd like to try and post my own story.**

 **So please do go easy on me on your review(if you are kind enough to leave any)**

 **Oh yea my nature language is not english so there's gonna be some mistakes.**

 **Well on with the story**

XXX

The sun was bright high in the sky some birds chirping away what a pleasant atmosphere a beautiful masterpiece of nothing that could distuurb th-

RIIIIIIIIINNNGG!

...

...

Forget it...

"damn... what... ugh" beep! there lay on the bed only wearing his boxers was a teenage boy around sixteen years old with chocolate brown tan skin and golden blonde hair."Haru! wake up honey, don't be late on your first day school!" one Akio Haru's silver eyes opened to the sound of his mother Yelling from outside his room.

"kaa-san dont need to yell im up" .Haru said as he sat up on his bed before getting up and did a little stretch. After he was fully awake he did a few exercises like push ups, sit ups and squat thrust,when he felt enough he began to look down to his legs with a small smile. He went to the bathroom to do his morning ritual. "man today im goingto kuoh academy huh? who would've thought that i'm going to that kind of school... this is that old man's fault".

XXX

"hehehehe... you are doing great haru".said an odd looking man with blonde hair and a really tall chef's hat. "you can keep up a little eh? ".

"shut up old man" said haru as he charge toward the chef and deliver a strong Kick to his neck, only to be blocked by the chef with a kick of his own. "how many time i have to tell you, call me properly,head chef ZEFF! " Zeff shouted while bouncing haru's kick off and he brought down his head, making the tall and surprisingly sturdy hat to smash against haru's skull."OW! that hurt you know, please stop using that damned hat". Haku cursed as he rubbeb the sore spot where zeff hit him.

"gyahahahaha! alright lets go back it almost dinner time, i'm going to treat you my cooking" Zeff said as he started to walk away without even looking if haru's coming or not.

Haru opened the door to the restaurant, it was not much but still a nice place to eat with friends and familly. He looked around for zeff but didn't found him, so he just sat down at nearest booth thinking he's in the kitchen. Then after a few minutes waiting zeff came out bringing two plates, he puts the plates on the tabble in front of haru and take one for himself."go on dig in, i'm sure it'll taste great". Zeff said with a smirk on his face unnoticed by haru as took a bite...

SWOOOSH

"woooaah! this is... the mixture of spice and rice that was baked mixing in my mouth and making my tastebuds tingle. how.. this curry so good.. "

'I didn't lie. I almost ripped my shirt off because of the taste'. Haru thought silently

"hehe.. that was just one of my thousands recipes that will make you go crazy. you still have a long way to go haru". Zeff said smugly making haru grit his teeth. "you old man! just you wait one of these days i'm going to beat you, until then don't ever lose to anyone!" Haru said pissed that his cooking still not good enough than this old man. "ha! sure i'll wait. by the way i talked to your mom and she agreed that you need to go back to school". Zeff said.

"heh?! why should i? i'm going to be a cook, i don't need school.. wait is it some grand cooking school?". Haru asked warily he didn't want to go to any cooking school, or any school for that matter. "shut up and let me finish you brat!". Zeff yelled not happy for being interupted. "ahem! so we agreed to attend you to kuoh academy" zeff finished with a huge grin. "what? Kuoh? Isn't it a school for girls? " ask haru confused. "don't worry it's already co-ed last year" zeff said dismissively while waving his hand in front of his face. And suddenly his face turn serious "and don't ever let your guard down in that school use everything i've thaught you for the past three years." haru gulped as zeff said that, but then zeff face returned with a wide smile. "just remember that and you'll be just fine" zeff said with a thumbs up.

XXX

"morning haru-chan i made a special breakfast for you today!".his mother greet him as he walk down the stairs toward the tabble

"morning kaa-san".he greet his mother back as he looks what laid out on the tabble. "kaa-san what is this?" .haru asked his mother."oh thats your favorite omelet rice,why?".he just stared at his mother then to his omelet rice with the writing of "have a nice day Haru-chan" before deciding to just sit and eat his food. a few minutes later he was done with his breakfast.

Wearing his shoes and slung his bag over his shoulder he went of to kuoh academy. "bye kaa-san i'm going out! " shout haru outside his house. "be carefull haru-chan!*

On the way to school haru can't get rid of the nervous feeling as he think about what zeff mean by keeping his guard up in kuoh maybe something dangerous might happen. 'haahh... thinking about it to much won't help, for now i just need to be wary, right? '. Haru continued with a fair pace and arrived at the gates of kuoh accademy when he passed the gates an uproar could be heard very clearly.

XXX

 **WELL that's it for chapter 1 what do you think? Am i doing good? Bad?**

 **Any way i think this going to be quiet long. So please support me through review**

 **'Til next time bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter 2**

 **I'm really sorry that i forgot to mention this fic going to have some elemrent from other anime mainly one piece.**

 **That out of the way, o n with the story**

 **XXX**

To say Haru shocked with his mouth slightly agape was an undrrstatement of the day, what happen right before his eyes was the reason.

"KYYAAAA! "

"RIAS-ONEESAMA! AKENO-ONEESAMA! "

"They are as gorgeous as always!"

"RIAS-ONEESAMA AKENO-ONEESAMA PLEASEE IMPREGNATE ME WITH YOUR BABIES! "

"LET US HAVE A LESBIAN ORGY! "

'i didn't hear that last two comments, how did that works any way' Haru wondered with a deadpan expresion. Shaking his head from the display at the entrance he slowly made his way to the headmaster's office to take care of his transfer to this school. "heh... this school really was an all girls school huh? I rarely saw any boys except for a very few at the entrance' while deep in thought there's a girl with bob cut hair glasses wearing girl around the corner and when they were about to bump into each others Haru's instinct from countless training kicks in and he did a pivot in surprise.

"i.. i'm sorry i didn't notice you right there" Haru apologised quickly with a little bow "are you alright " asked Haru a bit concerned.

"it is fine, i need to apologize as well for not paying attention" the girl accepted his apology in a very professional tone of voice "if i may ask, what are you doing here class is about to start" she asked with a bit of a strict voice.

"oh, yes actually I'm a transfer student, i was going to the headmaster's to take my class appointment" Haru explained to the girl as she gain an understanding expression before saying."i understand. Please go to your class after you get your appointment uh... " "Haru, Akio Haru and you're?" asked Haru "shouna shitouri" Shouna answered."ok, thank you shitouri-san and nice to meet you" Haru said as he continued walking getting a nod for an answer.

 **XXX**

As the last bell rang throughout the school students were preparing to go home and the sun was about to go down. Haru strode through the path to his home when he saw who was supposed to one of the perverted trio. His classmates. Yes unfortunately, also he had heard the trending topic of the perverted trio and their shenanigans of peeping the girls from kendo club changing clothes and othersuicidal(in his opinion) things they did. Now he was wondering why issei with a cute girl looking like she want to confess her feelings."looks like that was what she intended to do, but why" Haru muttered to himself. He decided to see how things turns out.

"a-a-a-are y-you Hyoudo i-issei-kun?" ask the girl timidly

Y-yes can i help you with something?"

"em... er... p-p-please GO OUT WITH ME! " She shouted out at the end

Hyoudo Issei couldn't believe his luck there she was standing in front of him a cute girl with a full bouncy oppai confessing to him,so he answered with the best answer

"OF COURSE!" Issei was all but shouted

"so can we meet up here tomorrow after school? "

"yeah sure"

And with that the girl left with a wave of goodbye. After that a very joyful and happy shout was heard but Haru just ignored and took notes to watch what will happen next. 'cause it's really strange a total pervert got a girlfriend just like that. 'N-not that I'm jealous or anything okay!? ' and so he went home.

 **XXX**

"Ara~ ara~ ufufufu~... Buchou do you have an interest in another toy? " asked one of kuoh great onee-sama Himejima Akeno

"Akeno.. I told you it's not like that , i sensed that he posses a strong sacred gear inside him" Rias Gremory said with a pout making the girl next to her smirk.

"check mate"

"ara~ i lost again. I even thought that i can finally beat you buchou"

"don't worry Akeno that was a good game you've improved" Rias said reassuring her friend and queen "the time almost come Akeno we need to hurry" her face turning sour. Akeno smile turns to a frown seeing her king like this "hai buchou"

 **XXX**

Haru had brought his own made popcorn as he watched the scene in front of him through the bushes .'this is going to be epic! "

"issei-kun i have a favor to ask you"Amano Yuma the girl that confessed to issei yesterday said with a meek voice

"of course Yuma-chan I'd do anything for you "

"then could you die for me"

...

...

"huh? I'm sorry yuma-chan, could you repeat that, i think i misheard you"

"ufufufu~ of course," yuma said as her clothes start to disappear flashing issei her tits and two big black wings sprout out from her back. Her outfit changed to some BDSM suit

'oppai! ' issei thought with a perverted grin

"will you die for me? " after those words left her mouth, issei felt his body going numb. He looked down to find what looks like a glowing spear straight through his chest.

"why...? "

Haru widen his eyes, he just witnessed someone died in front of him. Gritting his teeth he stomp the ground hard he jump to yuma getting right in front of her within a blink of an eye.

"wha-?! " she didn't get to finish as a foot smashed to her temple sending flying.

"oi issei! are you alive! " haru checked his neck to see if there was any pulse. It's ther but weakening.

"aaaaarrrrgggghh! " yell of agony rang through the air as yuma start to feel the pain of haru's kick."that hurt you asshole!" yuma shouted at Haru "you're going to pay for that"

Yuma create a light spear and threw it at haru, but it was avoided as he leaned on his left.

"yuma-san what are you? " haru asked carefully

"hahahaha 'yuma' please don't call me that, it makes me sick" 'yuma' said with a disgusted expression "my name is Raynare and to answer your question I'm a fallen angel, I'm not supposed to tell any human this, well, you're going to die anyway"

Raynare said as she create now dozens of light spears and hurled it toward Haru. Haru clicked his tongue and rush to the fallen angel dodging all the light spears. Raynare have a shocked face when he got right in front of her in a one handstand.

 **Cõtolette!(ribs)**

"urk!" Raynare let out a pained yelp as she was kicked to the rib hard. Without any warning Raynare felt pain again when Haru spin using the momentum sending a fast kick to Raynare lower back.

 **Selle!(low back)**

Using his hands Haru jumped back a few foot away from Raynare whose now gasping hard from the pain, hands on the ground. 'damn... who would've thought that brat can kick that hard. Anymore than this i think i'll pass out...'

"not bad! i guess you can keep up a little. BUT what if i do this" Raynare then spread her wings and took off to the sky and creates more light spears and threw them at Haru. Haru keep dodging running around,leaping,and jumping out of the light spears way.

'this is bad! i need to finish this soon' running to the fountain he jumped high to the sky toward Raynare.

"hahahaha! fool you think you can reach me by jumping?" mocked Raynare only to widen her eyes when he jumped pass her spinning in the air.

 **Concassé!**

Haru drove his foot to Raynare skull throwing her to the ground leaving a small crater

"*sigh* i guess that finished her. oh! Issei!" Haru jogged to issei hoping that he's still alive.

 **STAB**

"!?" Haru fell to his knees on the ground, when he looked down he found a light spear making a hole in his stomach making lot of blood pour out.

"where... do you think you're going...?" Haru turned his head to look at Raynare breathing hard and a bleeding head. "you turn your back on me... now you die along with that pervert."

He look at issei to see he had stopped breathing drench in his own pool of blood. He dropped to the grond on his stomach seeing Raynare flew off. 'i think i can't keep my promise old man'.

A bright light appeared and he could see crimson hair flowing in the air he recognized that red hair from his new school.

"Rias... Gremory..." was the last words he uttered before his vision fading to darkness

 **XXX**

Haru PoV

I woke up with a start sweating, 'did i die?' was my first thought but when i look around i noticed that i'm back in my room. I checked the clock and it was 7 am.

'need to get ready for school'

 **XXX**

"Akio-san! Wait Akio-san!" someone calling me from behind, i stopped and take a look finding it was one of the perverted trio Hyoudo Issei.

"what?"

"Akio-san you wre ther right? i think i saw you before i passed out" he said a bit quickly."you remember yuma-chan right? Please, tell me you do when i asked my friend they don't remember anything"

I see looks like people's memory about 'yuma' was erased. that means Issei and i were the only one that remember yesterday incedent.

"come here Issei" i pulled him to an empty back yard.

"issei i do know about yuma,"

"finally i know that yuma-chan existed and not a dream!"

"yes, thats right, she exist and you remember what she did to us?" i asked him in case he forgot the fact that we were killed

"...yes" was issei weak reply

First thing first i wonder what she is, she have this black wings behind her back makig her look like an angel, just with a black wings instead of pure white

'and don't ever let your guard down in that school...' that's it! Maybe zeff wil know something.

"um... Akio-san?"

"issei do you have time after school?l i asked him

"well... i think i do but what about it?" issei asked with a confused face

"i have someone who would know what happen to us" i stopped seeing if issei was listening or not."you remember her black wings and the fact that we die right?" issei nodded his head for confirmation."then we are going to meet him and asked for something, you in?"

"of course i'm in! but don't you have a hot aqquintance i'm sure it'd be much better than some old men." he said with a dejected expression

"just come with me after school." i said with a blank look and start to wak away from the incureable pervert.

 **XXX**

3rd person pov

"so... where are we heading?" issei aked haru as they walked to zeff's restaurant. Haru explained all he know about yesterday after issei death he told him they're supossed to be dead but stay live because some unknown reason and that Rias Gremory was the cause of it.

"i told you din't ? we are heading to my friend's place"

"yes i know, but what is this place?"

"we're here" they arrived in front of a decent sized restaurant. Issei raised his eyebrow in questioning manner.

"a restaurant?"

"yes, my friend is the head chef" Haru replied. "come on it's already closing time so there's no one around to hear our conversation." they went in and was greeted with a flying frying pan hitting Haru hard in beetwen his eyes.

"Haru! Where were you!?.you're supossed to show up yesterday!" issei couold only looked on with a shocked look on his face. There in front of him was the biggest and tallest chef hat that he ever seen. "and who is this boy?" issei noticing he was mentioned introdouced himself.

"good afternoon i'm Hyoudo Issei, Akio-san's friend" issei said with a bow.

"damn old man, at least listen to me first" Haru said as he got up and rubbed his sore forehead. "zeff, i have a few question that i wanted to ask you" Haru's face turning to a serious face making zeff listen to him quitely. "yesterday the reason i didn't show up was because i was following Issei date with a girl, this girl is suspicious so i stay hidden, and then something happen she grew a pair of black angel-like wings and stab issei with some spear made of light." while explaining issei face turn gloomy at the memory of getting by his girlfriend on his first date. "so do you know anything about this?" There was silence for a few minutes before zeff answered.

"yes, i do know about them" Haru raise an eye brow at this 'them?'. "they were called fallen angel,an angel that was kick out of heaven because they commit a sin thus making them fall."

"you said they were angel, so are there any other creature like them?" Haru asked starting to grasp things ittle by little.

While Haru was understanding what zeff said issei was still confused as to what zeff mean. Zeff looking at the boy confused stare continued explaining.

"yes you're right there were other beings that live with us, supernatural beings to be more specific. There are devils, angels, fallen angels, and youkai. And one more thing kuoh academy is a teritory of devils, sisters of the current maou lucifer and leviathan."

"how do you know about all this old man? And why you send me there asshole!?" Haru shouted getting pissed off that he get his ass thrown straight into a devil's lair.

"that's because i was alliedwith the devil faction." zeff said ignoring Haku."i was the head chef of gremory house."

"Gremory!? You mean as in Rias Gremory!?" this time Issei asked zeff with a disbelieving look on his face.

"yes barat looks like you know her, huh?" zeff asked with a raised eyebrow

"of course i know! She is the most beautiful girl in my school." issei stopped gaining aperverted grin before continuing. "not to menton her oppai, oh... Rias-senpai's oppai is the best!"

"is that a normal thing?" zeff asked while haru just shook his head, muttering "i don't want to deal with this".

"anyway you just need to wait i'm sure that Rias will come see one or both of you soon, you just need to wait" zeff told them and going back to the kitchen. He came back bringing a book with him.

"Haru it's time i give you this" he handed the book to Haru. "it's my secret cooking technique that i wrote from my journey around the world, it also have all important things about yourself, read when you're home." zeff pushed both of them out of the restaurant and start closing.

"you're going to need it from now" he finished with a smirk.

'what is this...?'

 **XXX**

 **Thats chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haru's PoV**

After talking about supernaturals beings with zeff and issei, i went on my way home first. I was planning to check the book that zeff gave me.

What important things that i should know inside this book...?

"well, well, well what do we have here? a little lost devil." there's someone talking. Who is it this time? When i look up i saw a guy who looks like he's from some mafia familly from TV. "or should i say a stray devil?"

"what are you talking about?" i decide to ask mafia guy."and who you're calling devil?"

"hoh... little devil is in denial. But don't worry i will soon erase you from existence!"

Mafia guy lift his hand and create a light spear that look like raynare's only with a blue color while hers are pink. He throw the light spear towards me...well... towards the spots that i was standing.

"hey mafia guy! Where are you aiming? I'm right here." i called from behind him. "anyway i'm guessing you know raynare right?"

I asked him, intending to see if they're the same and if they're working together.

"hmph! What do you want with that bitch? Beside i hate that bitch, she just aiming for power but only using it as a toy to make weaklings fear her, she have no intent to fight herself." he replied.

"but, unlike her i was always looking for a good fight" then he create two light spears and hurled them to me.i just stared at the light spears flying at a slow(in my eyes) speed and lift one of my leg.

"you fool! what are you trying to do? do you to plan to kick it?" mafia guy mocked. Heh, he know nothing abiut me. He thinks i'm some ordinary guy, he thinks wrong!

I threw my leg forward and kick both light spears away, making it drop to the ground useless.

Mafia guy had a dumbfounded look on his face. I smirked and start running toward him and jumped bringing my foot up.

 **Escalope!**

I kick him straight in the forehead, sending him through several trees before stoping.

"hehehe.. not bad" looks like he's quite tough. There he was, mafia guy came out from the trees looking battered with blood running down his head. "it's been a while since i saw my own blood, for that i'll give you my name, i'm Dohnaseek, a soldier of grigori who participated in the great war and live to tell the tale. And who might you be little devil?"

"just Akio is fine." i replied nonchalantly."more importantly, why did you attack me anyway?"

"hmph! It was because me and my comrade sense two devil signatures around here and decide to see who they were, but now, i know that you're just a stray i'm going to kill you!" with that Dohnaseek create another light spear, but instead of throwing, he rushed at me ready to close combat.

"now let us drown into the heat of battle!"

I stand relaxed waiting for him to attack. When he got in front of me he brought down his light spear down.

I didn't notice earlier but i feel shiver down my spine when i got close with this light spear.

Okay, for now...

 **CLANG!**

"ow! It's hot!" I parry his spear away with my foot but it's felt hot, even through my shoes. I dodge this time when he slash again aiming for my stomach. 'i guess still could parry that spear away if i use haki...but i'll just finish this as soon as possible'.

I kept dodging as he slashed at me repeatedly.

"what happened? Was dodging all that you can do!? You dissapoint me!"

"i'm not planning to please you, you know?" i'm going to finish this now. I lift my leg ready to strike and send this guy to the wonderful land of unconsciousness.

 **Collier!(neck!)**

 **Épaule!(shoulder!)**

 **Cõtelette!(rib!)**

 **Selle!(low back!)**

 **Poitrine!(chest!)**

 **Gigot!(leg!)**

I sent him flying with my last kick.

"and then, to cook this fallen angel." i wait for him to fall into my kicking range, when he does... "it's over!"

 **MOUTON SHOT!**

I delivered one last powerful kick to his midsection creating a shock wave shoot through his body destroying several trees behind him.

He dropped limply to the ground. I stared at him for a moment before what he said finally hit me.

"Issei! should i save him?" i contemplated my choice for a while before deciding. "fine, let's save him"

 **XXX**

 **Issei's PoV**

"Ufufufufu~ so... You're the brat that Raynare killed... Why are you alive?"

This buxom lady with long navy blue hair came out of no where while i was walking, not that i mind. But what set me off and gave me a forbbiding feeling was she have a pair of black wings.

"..."

"hey! Say something! What? Are you to scared to even talk!?"

My eyes kept it's locking gaze to a pair of heavenly ball. The curve...the fullness...and that cleavege free for my lustful eyes to sculpt the form in my brain.

"!?" suddenlly my peek to heaven was blocked by her arms.

"ahhh!" i was so dissapointed that tears started pouring from my eyes.

"you pervert, looks like you need to be shown your place for staring at my breasts." she creates a light spear like Yuma-chan. I stood frozen as the memory of getting killed by my girlfiend come back.

"You dumbass! Move or your gonna die!" i felt a kick to my ass AND the light spear through my thigh.

"IT HUUUURRTTS!" my thigh burning and my ass feels like been hit by a friggin' train. What the hell!? His kick is too strong for a human!.

"it's look like i came just on time, i manage to keep you safe." Haru said with a relieved face.

I was about to retort when i feel the burning pain intensified. I screamed when i can't take the pain anymore.

"Ahahahaha! Come on scream more you shitty devil you're going to die!" that girl laugh evily while having that sadistic look on her face. Haru look at me worriedly before fixed his gaze on her.

"i'm gonna ask you some question, you better answer..." Haru said slowly. I can see the hard look in his eyes.

"hmph! Don't get ahead of yourself devil i'm goin-" she said no more as she was slamed to the ground real hard i can a sickening cracking sound as her head creates a crater on the ground.

I blink as my mind was not fast enough to register what happened. But then i noticed Haru standing over the limp women body.

 **XXX**

 **Normal PoV**

A few hours ago in the occult research clubroom, Rias Gremory was sitting on her desk. She was thinking over the two additions of her peerage. Hyoudou Issei the pervert who is suppossed to have one of the longinus. And... Akio Haru.

"Ara? Buchou, are you thinking about Akio-kun?" her queen asked, she has been worrying about her king's decision in using her evil piece to revive Akio Haru. Not just because he's a normal human without any sign of sacred gear, he was a transfer student only for two days.

"yes Akeno, i was worried about Akio-san, did i do the right thing?" she knows that she needs all the strengh she can get her hands on, but she can't leave people die just like that.

However, Rias was interupted from her train of thought. She sense a light energy, it was from a fallen angels if she's not mistaken. 'But why there are fallen angels in my territory?'.

"Buchou?" Rias nodded to her queen.

"let's head to the closest one, Akeno."

"Hai~" Akeno create a teleportation magic. "let's go buchou."

And with that a bright red light rose from the magic circle on the ground engulfing both of them. When the lights dies down there was no trace of the two woman who was here a few seconds ago, only leaving an empty clubroom.

 **XXX**

Rias and Akeno came upon a clearing near the park. They could hear that a fight is going on. If the intensity of light energy getting stronger and the sound of trees being destroyed is any indication.

The two great 'onee-sama' of kuoh decided to watch the battle for a distance. And what they were seeing right now is none other than Akio Haru, fighting a fallen angel single handedly.

No fighting would be an exageration, it was a beat down by Haru. They saw him kicks the fallen angel, who when they look closely is a women, again and again.

"Buchou! Look Issei-kun is there too." Akeno pointed to Issei who was watching the fighting closely. "Looks like he's alright."

They continue watching Haru beat the fallen angel from afar. Thinking that maybe they have mistaken that Haru is just a normal person.

Back to Haru. Haru still have the hard expression from before as he looks at the beat down fallen angel. Her creamy skin was now covered in dirt and bruise, from being kicked and thrown around like a rag doll.

Her face was swolen in some place, her nose is already didn't know why but as time went by, his kicks are getting stronger and stronger.

"ready to spit out some information?" Haru asked with a rised brow. He was done playing around, he need to know more about this supernaturals, and why they keep calling him and Issei a devil.

"..." she didn't answer there's no way the 'great' kalawarner will submit to this devil.

"still not answering...okay then, you asked for it" Haru was preparing to give Kalawarner another beat down when he heard two peaople aproaching.

He turned and see that it was none other then Kuoh two great ladies, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

'it's Rias-senpai. If i'm not mistaken she's a devil. And i saw her when that Raynare suppossed to kill me. Maybe she'll know something' while Haru was deep in thought, he didin't realize that Kalawarner was about to escape.

"Akio-san! She's running away!" it was when Rias warned him that Kalawarner spread her wings and ran off toward the sky.

Haru took a look to see the fallen angel already gone. He had thought about giving chase, but considering there's a better source of information he decided against it.

"Rias-senpai, i have a few questions for you, do you mind?" Haru asked his senpai. He was hoping she could tell him all he needs to know.

"i know that you're confused Akio-san, i will tell you everything tomorrow," at this Haru's expression brighten up a little, the hard look no longer there. "But for now, we need to fix issei a little because he was hit by a light spear."

Haru nodded to Rias and glanced toward Akeno giving a little nod with her returning the gesture.

"buchou we need to hurry and treat Issei, maybe there are still a little light poison in his leg." Akeno informed her queen.

"Huh? What is light poison?" Issei asked, but he has to grit his teeths in pain because his leg burn.

"looks like you're right Akeno," said Rias as she examined Issei's wound. "then, have a good night Akio-san."

Rias and Akeno went to the magic circle with Issei and they start to dissapear. Haru looked on the place they were standing with a curious gaze.

'what was that?' he only shook his head and continued on his way home.

 **XXX**

Haru was sitting on his desk reading the book that Zeff has given to him, he was learning a new recipe while the teacher was teaching some history. He didn't need history, why dwell on the past? Thinking about your future is better.

Back to his book ecept from the recipes he found out a little more about the supernatural. Aperantly he have something called 'sacred gear inside of him. But he didn't know what was that nor he know how to use it.

"kyaaaa!~ it's koneko-chan!"

"she's so cute! I want to eat her!"

"eh? Why is she heading to Akio-san? Did she know him?"

"and besides Akio-san rarely talk huh?"

"yeah, he's kinda shady, but he looks cool with his silver eyes."

Oblivious to the noises his classmates were making and the aproaching figure,Haru continued to study another recipes.

"senpai..."

Haru look up from his book to see that a loli is talking to him. 'ohhh, it's the mascot huh? A first year. No doubt, with this cuteness and the stoic face.'

"yes?" Haru asked. "what do you need?" he didn't know why Kuoh mascot, Koneko Toujo, if he's not wrong could have any business with him. Hell, he just transfered here two three days ago, not even a week.

"come with me...buchou is waiting..." that was all she said before she started to make her way out of the classroom.

"hey wait!" he didn't have the time to put his book into his back so he decided to bring it with him.

He catch up with Koneko and trying to start a conversation, but allhe got was short reply like a "yes" and "no" even tho longest that she spoke is "i don't know...maybe?" and that was when he asked if she likes chocolate more or cookies.

"we're here..." they arrive in an old looking building. It was the old school building of Kuoh academy and the occult research clubroom.

"oh yeah, i didn't see Issei even in class, where is he?"

"Issei-senpai is already inside, he went here with buchou." koneko replied still with the stoic tone. 'i was reminded of something, what was the name for this type of girl again?'

Haru went inside with Koneko in the lead. When he took in the interior of this building, it's not that old, it have a classical feel to it. All in all, he likes it.

"Akio-senpai, please come in." Koneko told Haru as they arrived in front of a double doors and open it for Haru.

Muttering thanks, Haru walked in, only to be faced with Issei's lecherous grin with his ear getting abnormally bigger listening to a running shower sitting on one of the sofa.

"pervert...die..."

'there she goes she just voiced part of my thoughts...' Haru thought with a sweatdrop runing down his head looking at the disgusted face his junior was making.

Ignoring Issei who was now crouched in a corner of the room, crying, he looked around the clubroom. Indeed there is a shower in this room. Heh... Fancy. But this place look likes a perfect place to go to when skipping class.

He noted the big oak(maybe) desk, must be for the club president. He moved his gaze again and was met with another pair of eyes.

Yuuto Kiba, the prince of Kuoh academy is standing behind the sofa that Issei sat. He offer Haru a smooth smile. 'nice guy' was the only thing that crossed Haru's mind.

He nodded toward prince charming and said hi. Kiba returning the gesture with a smile.

"hello Akio-san, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"yeah me too, let's get along."

After trading their greetings, the shower stopped, and from the glass door you could make out a silhouette of a person, deffinitly female from the hourglass figures and long hair. Haru could hear someone talking in the shower from his place.

"Ara~ ara~ buchou, you took your time in the shower again today."

"yes Akeno, from what happened lately i think i need to take a nice long shower."

What is this? There were two different voices in the shower. That means...while Haru was busy thinking the possibilty that Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai were having a skinship in the bathroom, his suspicion was proved to be true when they walk out together from the bathroom, back in their uniform.

"but Akeno, i think you're getting bigger again, do you?" Rias questioned Akeno as she compared their chest and make a pout afterward.

"Ufufufu~ so, you noticed buchou? but, let's save it for later. Our guess are here."

Rias nodded and went to her desk while Akeno prepared some tea for them. Haru who was watching the ordeal, only put a passive expression while Issei have blood running down his nose.

Koneko stared down at her own chest with a small frown and Kiba just continued to smile. Rias turned her attention to the two new people in this room.

"welcome to the occult research clubroom you two," she gave them with a smile before continuing. "well then, since you're already experiencing some weird accident i'll get straight to the point."

"i'm a devil as well as everyone in this room." Rias declared confidently while still wearing a smile.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes, and the air was tense, no one said a word. Haru, already knowing that Rias is devil, has expected this.

"Ahaha! You must be joking, right? There's no way Rias-senpai is a devil!" it was Issei unbelieving words that breaks the silence.

Issei was about to say more, only to stop, his jaw open hanging in the air. It was because all of the ORC members grew black bat-like wings on their back.

Haru widen his eyes, he didn't know that they would have wings too. Issei couldn't say anything, he was speechless to the fact that his beautiful senpai is a devil. Haru decided to ask something.

"so...does it mean that we're a devil too?" Rias was a little bit of shocked, she didn't think that either of them would catch quickly. Rias smiled and answered.

"yes, just like what Akio-san said that you're both a devil now, and you're now part of the gremory familly as my peerage." Issei shook his head. He just heard that he have become a devil.

"wait a minute! what do you mean that i'm a devil now?"

"that mean that both of you are my servants now!" Rias declared happilly.

Haru narrowed his eyes, still listening what they're going to say next. Issei was no better than Haru, he was shaking and have a horrified expression on his face.

"what does it make me when you said that i'm your servants? is that going to make me your slave and live just to serve you whole my life?" Haru asked slowly, his face dead serious. He didn't want to be some dog to someone.

"that means you're going to work under me, but don't worry you're not going to be some slave, you're just going to serve with freedom still given to you." Rias explained to Haru who was cautius. The rest of her peerage just looked on quitely while their king try to persuade them.

"besides, if you work for me, your life could be much better." Rias said to them with a wink. She was going to persuade them and make them accept to become her servants.

"that aside, you mentioned peerage before what was that?" Haru asked, he already calmed down a little, but still a little iritated. Rias smiled toward him and begin her explaination.

"well don't need to rush i'll explain from the start," Rias paused to see if they're listening before continuing. "there were three factions in the world, they were the devils, fallen angels and angels. They were having a three stand-off war for a few decade that stopped in a ceasefire beetween three factions. The result of the war was lots of victims, and the devils numbers were getting smaller, so one of the four great maous make a system named the evil peace system. It was created to reincarnate people into devils and that what i used to bring you two back to life. The evil piece system follow the rules of chess piece there are pawns, rooks, knights, bishops, queen, and king."

"And, what piece me and Issei have?" Haru asked Rias, as he understand the basic. Rias gave another smile as she point at Issei.

"Issei have 7 pawn, he needs that much, that mean he's quite strong or in his case, Issei have a strong sacred gear, the longinus, the ones that could kill even god" Haru had his face down, if Issei has 7 pawn, that mean...

"and you Akio-san have one pawn." Haru took in the information, he was just worth one pawn, is he that weak?. Issei didn't he have something that strong inside him.

"cheer up both of you, there's a lot of advantage in becoming a devil."

"what?" Haru asked simply. He didn't care anymore, he just want to go home, cook something up, and enjoy some late night movies.

"wealth, popularity, and... girls" when the word girls leave her mouth, Issei perk up.

"eh? What? You can have girls?" Issei asked, his face gaining a perverted grin. Rias smiled evily she managed to lure one of them in.

"yes, you can. All you need to do is become a high-class devil like me, and have a peerage of girls to make them your harem."

"UUUOOOOOOOHHHH!" Issei suddenly screamed, Haru fell on his butt from the sheer volume. Rias blinked, she didn't expect such a reaction from either of them, but maybe, Issei would've been frantic, she didn't expect it to this extent though.

"Alright! I'm going to become the harem king! Blegh...!?" Issei fell down on the floor clutching his head as huge bump started to form.

Haru held his leg to his waist. He had kicked Issei down to the floor in annoyance. He's to noisy for Haru's health.

"You asshole! Why did you do that for!?" Issei asked enraged. Haru just waved his hand dismissively.

"please, it's just a weak kick, you know"

"No, i don't know! What the hell's wrong with you?" as they continued to argue, Rias and the rest of her peerage just looked at them with an amused expression.

"Ufufu~ buchou, looks like our clubroom will be livlier with those two around." Akeno said with a smile on her face.

"hm. You're right Akeno, i'm sure it's going to be interesting." Rias replied, while giggling. Koneko had the same stoic face nodded, and Kiba could only smile wearily.

 **XXX**

"So...what is that thing again?" Haru asked no one in particular. The ORC members were going on a "stray devil" hunting. And what he see in front of him was...how should he put it...gross.

Rias's peerage right now was demonstrating the perk of each evil piece. Rias herself was explaining how they works. He didn't listen because he knew how chest piece works, so he just setteled in watching the ORC fight the stray devil.

"Akio! Look out!" Rias shouted when a large ruble is heading toward him. She was readying her power of destruction to destroy the rock, only to widen her eyes when Haru just simply kicked the big boulder and it shatered everywhere.

"Just because i only worth one pawn, doesn't mean i'm weak." he declared simply, still watching the fight.

Issei has his mouth wide open in shock as he just witnesed Haru shatered a freaking boulder like a glass. He knew that Haru is strong, but didn't know he could be that strong.

Even though he has seven pawn pieces inside of him,he knew that he's nowhere as strong as Haru.

"Ufufufu~ come on~ more, i want to hear more of your scream!" Akeno let out a sadistic laugh as she repeatedly struck the stray devil with her thunder magic. "oh! But you can't die yet, okay? My master is the one who's going to finish you."

"Sometimes i forgot that Akeno is the ultimate sadist." Rias rubbed the bridge of her nose as she watched Akeno keep laughing with a scary face on.

'not to self don't get on her bad side.' both Haru and Issei thought at the same time with a sweatdrop. Rias walked to the roasted stray devil, activating the power that gained her the name of "crimson haired ruin princess"

"Any last word?" Rias asked, her voice cold.

"Kill me"

And with that she threw her power of destruction to the stray devil, engulfing it in a mass of black demonic power. When the power disapeared so was the stray devil, not leaving any trace of existence.

 **XXX**

 **Okay that's chapter 3. I decided that Haru sacred gear will apear when the ORC went to their training camp. Haru's power right now is that of Sanji before timeskip.**

 **And for the pairing i've decided it'll be; Haru x Rias x Koneko x Kuroka x Xenovia. And Issei harem will be Akeno, Asia, Irina, Rosewise, and Ophis.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and some constructive critic would be most apreciated.**

 **P52O out-**


End file.
